A Ninja's Story 2
by MercyUchiha
Summary: The sequal to A Ninja's Story. The 4th Shinobi War is upon us!
1. Suzume vs Kisame

**Chapter 1**

**Suzume vs. Kisame!**

"So what should we do about this war." Kyla commented.

"We need to form the alliance." Tante said as she fixed her glasses.

"I agree with the former Morikage." Gaara said.

"_Former _Morikage?" Raiakge questioned.

"We knew about Mercy rejoining us and we made arrangements. I was the Morikage for only a few months." Tante said.

"Do you think we should gather the Kyuubi and the Hachibi? It would be a weak point in our military since we have the Three Wolves and the other jinchuriki's... Hide them away?" The Raikage said.

"Absolutely not!" Gaara said sternly. "Madara is at a weak point. He lost some of his strongest Akatsuki members already. He can't afford to lose more at this rate. Protecting them is the most vital part."

"I agree with the Kazekage!" The Mizukage replied.

"I also agree." The Raikage replied. "But... My brother, he is not the type of jinchuriki to follow orders... He'd bring the chaos."

C and Darui chuckled a little.

"I could say the same for the jinchuriki's Uzumake Naruto and Uchiha Mercy." Gaara said.

"Hey!" I said in a teasing tone.

Temari and Konkuro gave each other quizzical looks and laughed.

"So Tsuchikage, do you agree also?" The Mizukage questioned.

"Hm..." The Tsuchikage said.

"Even though I'm a jinchuriki i agree. We must stop Madara. The extractions are gruesome... They cause great pain and death to the jinchuriki." I said as i looked at Gaara.

"But let me put this out there." Raikage said. "If you find Killer Bee... Notify me at once!"

The Kage's nodded at the Raikage's request.

"Along the way i met Hatake and the Kyuubi. Their probably still near by... Gaara you can go speak to them about the Danzo thing." Raikage said.

Gaara nodded.

"Look before us, we have a first official Shinobi truce... So we samurai will join this fight." Mifune said.

"Hmph." The Tsuchikage said.

"A great idea." I smiled.

"I'll begin searching for Killer Bee." Suzume said.

"I'll come also." Collin said and Vladimir growled in agreement.

"Go ahead." I said.

Suzume and Collin disappeared down the hallway, Vladimir a few tails lengths away.

* * *

Suzume sniffed the air as the trio treaded through the snowy forest of the Iron Country.

"I smell Killer Bee..." Collin said quietly.

"And someone else... Someone that shouldn't be with him... Kisame!" Suzume barked and sprinted off, her black fur ruffled in the wind.

Collin jumped on Vladimir and nudged him. "Follow Suzu-bird."

Vladimir roared and followed the wolf as they headed deeper into the forest.

When they found Killer Bee, Kisame was standing a few feet away from a giant raccoon. Another man had challenged him, Bee was writing something down.

Kisame sprinted at the man but in amazement he stopped dead on.

Killer Bee shot his pencil, covered in chakra, at Kisame.

The pencil went through a tree and made a loud sound when it hit the ground.

"BOOM!" Bee said. "WHEN ITS TIME TO KILL A MAJOR VILLAIN, I ALMOST KILLED HIM WITH A PENCIL!"

Kisame turned around to Collin and Suzume.

"Ah! Reinforcements! Come help me teach the Hachibi a lesson hm?"

"I'll kick their asses too!" Killer Bee yelled as he put his hand into the air making a rock sign.

"Sorry Kisame, we're done with the Akatsuki." Suzume said.

"Now Kisame. Step away from the Hachibi, his brother's been looking for him." Collin said simply, putting his hand on his hand scythes.

"You don't intimidate me! I'll kill you if i have to!" Kisame smiled as his Samahade swung out at them.

Suzume and Collin dodged, using each other and the trees next to them.

Suzume came up behind Kisame as he grabbed his sword, ready to kill the Mist ninja.

Her kunai, charged with her bijuu chakra stabbed Samahade instead and the other kunai was in Kisame's knee.

"Let's go!" Suzume growled as four chakra tails from her bijuu formed behind her.

The air felt eerie as they thrashed about.

"Damn girl!" Bee said. "I need to write this down!"

Collin glared at him as he slowly removed his glasses. "Just because we're allies... Doesn't mean anything. I'll kill you if you record **anything **about Suzume."

Bee flinched and decided to just watch.

Suzume growled and looked at Kisame square in the eyes. "Damn you... Your taking my chakra!"

Collin saw the chakra tails get absorbed by Samahade and growled, his turn.

"I kinda like the taste of wolf Suzume... Samahade has never made such a fuss over the taste of someone's chakra..." Kisame smiled.

"Your giving me a cute eye... To bad it will soon be they eyes of a **dead** fish." Suzume smirked as she jumped backwards and tagged Collin.

"Hmhmhm. I'll kill you all before any of you can try." Kisame said as Samahade broke its bandages and became a giant shark skin sword with a mouth on the end.

Collin growled, the echo made him sound like a mighty tiger on the hunt.

"So the rumors are true. Your a tiger bastard." Kisame smirked.

"You shark bastard! Ill make you cry!" Collin growled.

Collin's teeth and nails got sharper as chakra formed over him. He's not a bijuu but has obtained a certain power to where he can use his own chakra to cloak himself and make him stronger.

"Did you know..." Collin began as he sprinted at Kisame with his chained scythe.

"Know what." Kisame said as he watched him near.

"I am known as the Tailless Bijuu?" Collin said as he reached to slash Kisame.

Samahade moved, blocking his attack.

Collin got launched back, he slapped Suzume's hand and sprinted out to him.

"So that's why you two were always seen together. You guys tag team. Noobs... Heheh." Kisame snickered as Samahade got bigger.

Suzume stood there for a second and thought.

_"Hey there wolf." Suzume said as she padded up to a giant ten tailed wolf. "I need some of your chakra to fight fish sticks over there." The wolf exhaled. "Of coarse. I mean you'd be screwed anyways if i had not intervened!" Suzume rolled her eyes. "Ok... Let's do this!"_

Suzume growled loudly as her body was comepletely consumed by a dark chakra.

When she came out, seven tails mixed with chakra and blood lashed about.

"The bijuu transformation eh?" Kisame said as he moved his massive sword. "I'll still kill you."

_Don't lose contol Suzu-bird... Not at a time like this._Collin thought as the skeleton of her ten tailed wolf became visible.

Samahade went insane, making that strange noise again and its tounge moving about.

Suzume sprinted at Kisame with amazing speed.

"Dang! That chick can run!" Bee said as he leaned against a tree, ready to watch.

Kisame adjusted the fidgeting Samahade.

Suzume rammed the Mist Shinobi, ripping a chunk of Samahade out.

Samahade absorbed the chakra again, leaving Suzume in her cloak form.

"You did it!" Collin said with a smile.

"For Samahade to absorb that much chakra and take me back to this form is unbelievable, it has high endurance." Suzume said.

"Hmph, now... You really did it..." Kisame said painfully. His chest had been ripped open, revealing his rib cage. His stomach and other organs were missing.

He reached for Samahade and began to what looks like morphing with it.

"Suzume, take a rest. We'll take it from here." Collin said as he pulled out his hand scythe.

Bee grabbed his sword. "Yeah what he said!"

Kisame smiled as he let go of Samahade. His chest had been completely healed!

"When ever i fight a strong opponent, I'm also getting stronger at the same time. I dont tire or die... Hehehe." Kisame said as he made a hand sign.

"Bee get out of here, Vladimir take Bee!" Collin commanded.

Vladimir purred quietly and let Bee mount him.

Vladimir and Bee were off in a flash.

Kisame snickered. "Its ok, I'll get him later. The ten tailed wolf is better... Hehehe... I'll beat you, thats how i earned my nickname the Bijuu With No Tail."

His mouth filled up with water and he spat it out. "SUITON: BIG WATER WAVE BOMBING!"

Water rushed out, Collin and Suzume became submerged.

"No matter what you do... You'll get tired and I'll eat all your chakra." Kisame said as he became what looked like a man shark.

Suzume's eyes grew wide and she shook in fear.

"SUZUME! Listen to me! We have to get the sword away!" Collin yelled.

"Hehehe... You can't now. Samahade is apart of my body!" Kisame said as he bared his sharp teeth. He saw the fear in Suzume's eyes and smiled. "Oh, scared? I'll show you true fear!"

Bubbles escaped Suzume's lips as she tried to move.

_I need to move this to dry land! Or else Suzume won't make it!_ Collin thought as he shot towards the dry land, grabbing Suzume.

Suddenly Collin stopped, he couldn't tell which way up and which was down, he was oblivious.

"Your in my domain tiger boy, resistance is futile!" Kisame smiled.

Collin felt his grip on Suzume loosen, Suzume had turned to her bijuu mode. She looked as if she were having a conversation with herself.

_"Please spare your death notes Suzume." said the ten tailed wolf. Suzume sat atop the wolf. "No matter what i do, we can't escape him! And dont get me started on him and his gills!" The wolf howled in a small chuckle. "The water is moving with him so he has the upper hand Suzume. You two can't survive in water." "Thank you Captain Obvious..." Suzume's eyes glistened in frustration. "Maybe, if you ditch Collin, you can be the decoy!" The wolf replied. "WHAT! LEAVE COLLIN!" Suzume yowled. "No, he'll be out of harms way, Kisame's after you not tiger boy." The wolf replied. "Ah! Gotcha, i get it! It'll launch Collin out cause the water current will have a kick back when he peruses me!"_

Collin watched as Suzume's tails pushed him away in the opposite direction she was going.

"SUZUME!" Collin yelled as he was launched away from her.

She shot in the other direction, hoping Kisame would take the bait.

Kisame swam towards Collin.

"I need to take you alive but i could care less about him!" Kisame said as he came closer and closer.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY BITCH!" Suzume yelled as she used her seven tails to turn her around and propel herself.

Suddenly Kisame whirled around. "I can't believe you fell for that."

Kisame rammed Suzume, knocking her out of her bijuu mode.

Suddenly a wolf tail wrapped around Kisame.

"WHAT THE-" Kisame said aloud as she began to take his chakra.

"You think I'm gonna sit back and let you have your way? Playa' please! I ain't your chakra whore!" Suzume sneered.

Suzume used her tails and launched herself and Kisame back, making the water's current change.

Collin, unconscious from lack of air, shot out as the giant water bubble moved the way Kisame swam.

The spikes along Kisame's back had pierced Suzume in her chest, causing blood to come from her mouth as she pulled out a kunai.

Then bubbles of precious air escaped from her mouth.

"Hehehe. Your not very smart to have tackled me like this... Now that your in my arms i just have to wait till you pass out to extract your bijuu." Kisame remarked.

Her chakra cloak quickly disappeared, Suzume growled to herself.

_"Its not working. Got something else?" Suzume said as she growled in frustration. "Retreat and think again. Killer Bee, that giant raccoon bear thing, and that old man are safe. Collin is waiting to make sure you come back alive." the wolf replied as its ten tails swayed. "I might have to use that new jutsu hm..." Suzume said. "Dont, you've lost alot of chakra, and when i say chakra i mean my chakra." he replied. "Fine then... Pfft... Screw you." Suzume muttered._

"I've always been the Akatsuki's best bounty hunter hmhmhm... My Water Prison Shark Dance will suck your chakra clean from your body. I do enjoy watching my opponents squirm for their last breath." Kisame smiled.

Suzume glared at Kisame and the water around them became pitch black, spreading throught the water.

Kisame growled as Suzume swam away, he was completely blind.

_She tried to decrease my visibility... Bad idea hmhmhm... _Kisame swam after her.

Suzume gasped as Kisame rammed her rapidity.

"I'll finish you off now!"

* * *

Collin glared at the giant aquatic dome, his mind was buzzing with questions.

Suddenly the bubnle popped, his eyes widened.

"I'M COMING SUZUME!" he yelled as he sprinted towards it.

* * *

Kisame smiled, he had split from Samahade.

Suzume lying unconscious on the ground.

"It looks like my expectations were set too high for the Hachibi... But you Suzume hmhmhm... You got in the way but i beat you. Now... I dont want any transformations going on while i transport you... Mabye I'll just maim you... I could start with the feet..." Kisame said as he moved Samahade towards her. "Or i could finish it all in one stroke!"

_"HELL NO NOT ON MY WATCH! SUZUME! GET YOUR ASS UP AND FIGHT! I HAVE A SLIVER OF CHAKRA LEFT! WE'RE IN KNEE DEEP COME ON!" The wolf demon howled._

Suddenly, Samahade disagreed with Kisame. Collin, who had just come, hid in the shadows and watched.

"The hell?" Kisame said as Samahade moved towards him.

Kisame lept away, Samahade used four of its spikes to support itself.

"Oh so your friends with Suzume now? Is her chakra that appeasing to you?" Kisame said, he glared at it. "Your sharing my chakra with her!"

Collin watched in question.

"Oh what to do..." Kisame said as he began to freak. Then, something came to his mind. "PUNT IT!"

Kisame slammed his foot into Samahade, launching it into the air.

Samahade slammed into a tree and fell to the ground.

"Dumb ass sword..." Kisame said as he turned to see Suzume crawling away.

"Hmph." he said as he grabbed the kunai she had used.

"This will do just fine, hehehe... See you in hell!" Kisame said as he swung the kunai.

Suzume whirled around immediately and threw a pencil at him, it was the one Bee had used earlier.

"A... Pencil?" Kisame said as blood tricked down the side of his face.

"Dammit... So close..." Suzume said.

"So that was your target eh?" Kisame said as he held the kunai. "I told you all resistance was pointless... After all... You missed by *that* much."

Suzume rolled her eyes. "I noticed."

Kisame raised the kunai once more.

Suddenly, two shurikens, each coming from the opposite direction cut the kunai and knocked it out of Kisame's hand.

"Sorry about that Suzume-chan..." Collin said as he stepped into the light.

On the other side stood the Raikage, C and Darui.

"Sorry for the tardiness... Where's Bee?" Darui said.

There was a rustle in a near by tree and Bee fell out. "Over here... Ouch, i hit my ass..."

Bee got up and dusted himself off.

Samahade's handle, which had wrapped around Suzume's arm, gave more chakra to her.

She stood up. "Much appreciated but I've got this."

Kisame seemed to be scared now, he looked around franticly for an escape.

Kisame clasped his hands together as Suzume sprinted at him.

"DEATH STYLE! DECAPITATION EXECUTION!" Suzume yelled as her teeth sharped and she ripped Kisame's head from his body.

"Damn." Was all Kisame and Bee could say.

Raikage glared at Bee. "Discretion is another act of valor... But i dont need two hands to give any man an ass whooping!"

Bee put his hands up. "Whoa bro!"

Collin supported Suzume on her right side. "Heh... You did pretty awesome."

"I save your ass, Bee's ass and the giant raccoons, eh... I could have done better." Suzume replied sarcastically.

* * *

I landed next Gaara, i fixed my Morikage cloak.

Naruto looked and as soon his eyes met mine, Naruto got into fighting position.

"Nice to see you too Uzumaki." I said sarcasticly.

"Gaara, why is she here?" Naruto said.

"Im on your side now... No scratch that, i always have been." I said.

Gaara smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... Anyways" He said as his face went back to its emotionless self. "We came to get you up to speed on what happened at Kage Summit... Listen carefully."

"A lot went down at Kage Summit." I said.

After we explained there was a short pause.

"Damn, talk about a long meeting!" Yamato said. "I knew Danzo couldn't be trusted."

Sai replied randomly. "Well im glad your alright Mercy."

Gaara glared at him sharply.

I rolled my eyes.

"To think i would be Hokage... Aye..." Kakashi said as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Don't let it go to your head Sensei." Naruto teased.

"Naruto, just to be clear... This is a war to protect the eight tails, nine tails and the Three Wolves. A war to protect **you**." Gaara said. "I, as the Kazekage, am putting my life on the line for both of you."

Naruto looked at the snow quietly.

"And if Sasuke, now apart of the Akatsuki, were to fight me... No mercy would be shown. I showed no mercy to Mercy... When i fought her." Gaara said.

I exhaled when he mentioned that.

_I shut my eyes to the world long ago... My quest lies in darkness..._

I shook my head and shuddered.

"Sasuke has stopped looking for you... He is too corrupt to see the light through the darkness." Gaara placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You had once told Mercy and i "I would be the future Hokage!" And i am the Kazekage now... And Mercy is the Morikage... If you truly want to take up the mantle of being a Kage, as Sasuke's friend you know what to do."

Naruto looked at Gaara speechless.

"Naruto, i know how it must be to think that you have to kill your best friend... I know how that feels... And i had to deal with the concequences. Your old enough to understand Naruto! You have to step up to the plate and quit being a little kid!" I said sternly.

Naruto looked at me in shock and slowly nodded.

The war has been officially set.

**A/N: HAY AUDIENCE! YEAH THIS IS THE KICK OFF OF THE SECOND BOOK! :D Is it good? Sempai fought like a boss! :D Lol. So yeah... Um... Sempai is like a ligitly strong person. You'd be screwed if she waz in your room... No! Shoot anyone would! O.o So i get out of school May 22z :D more chapters will be up and also more art of Deiviantart! :3 so er... Yeah. Bless your face, if you sneezed during Kisame's epic execution by the ever so intimidating Suzume bless you cause your screwed! Peace off! DO DO DO DO DO DO DO SUBSCRIBE! :D**


	2. Jinchuriki Confinement

**Chapter 2**

**Jinchuriki Confinement**

* * *

**A/N: Hey audience... I'm sorry for bieng unfaitful and not typeing the next chapters for this book. To much stuff to do man! Anyways! I heard about the book cover thing and i'm gonna make one for this one and the book before this. (basically for all my books...) So yeah! READ ON! Oh and Collin's name is now Takeshi. (eye twitch) IM NOT GOING BACK & FIXING IT! YOUR ALL GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT! o.e***

* * *

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT SAKURA!" Kiba barked furiously. "EVEN AFTER ALL THAT WORK, AND ME EVEN TAKEING THE TIME TO SMELL SASUKE'S SCENT, YOU BOMB US AND TREK OFF ON YOUR OWN! GOD DAMMIT!"

"Give it a rest Kiba..." Naruto breathed as Kiba ranted on.

"**YOU** SHOULD EVEN BE HERE!" Kiba barked back.

Kakashi and Yamato rolled their eyes, getting sick of Kiba's on-going remarks.

"Hold up!" Kiba stopped, sniffing the frost bitten air.

"What is it Kiba?" Kakashi asked.

"Akatsuki! Just north of here!"

"Let's go! Everyone to the trees!" Yamato ordered and they obeyed.

* * *

"EEEHHHYYYYAAAaaaahhhhh..." Haven yawned as the snow under his feet crunched. "Where's a dango shop when you need one meh..."

"Quit complaining!" Suzume barked. "IF **YOU** HADN'T GIVEN US THESE FALSE DIRECTIONS, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS NOW WOULD WE!"

As they argued, we came to a fork in the snowy road.

"Which way Haven." I said as i looked left then right.

"GOD! I HATE THIS LEFT AND RIGHT CRAP! SCREW THIS!" Haven yelled as he pulled out his explosive button. "I'LL MAKE MY OWN FREAKING PATH!"

Haven pressed the button and the fork in the road exploaded, leaving a barren path ahead.

Everyone just stood and looked at Haven.

"Baka." Suzume said as she shook her head.

"BAKA! THAT'S ALL THE CRAP YOU'VE BEEN SAYING SINCE WE LEFT KAGE SUMMIT!" Haven said with an eye twitch.

Before Suzume could reply, we were all attacked.

My attacker knocked me to the ground, makeing sure i was faceing the snow and not himself.

I rolled over, pushing my attacker into the snow and was ready to punch when i saw the bushy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Naruto?" I said in confusion.

"Mercy?" He replied back, also confused.

I looked around to see everyone else's attackers.

I saw Kakashi, Rock Lee, Sakura, Sai and Yamato.

The other's quickly let down their guard when they realized who they were.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as i helped Naruto up. "I thought you were still at Summit when i left."

"Nah... Kinda ran into Sasuke, and... yeah..." Naruto said as he shuffled his foot, moving the snow around.

"Nice eye Kiba." Lee said sarcasticly.

"AW YOU SHUT UP BUSHY BROWS!" Kiba yelled back.

"Trying to stop Sasuke hm." I smirked.

Yamato glared at me. "I dont understand how the Kazekage trusted you after all of this."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, we're heading to Kanoha. So i guess we will follow you guys."

"Sure why not." Kakashi said simply and kept walking.

* * *

Once we made it back to Kanoha, a few ninjas were there to greet us.

Kanoha was in shambles, the damage Pein did scarred them all externally and mentally.

"What are **they **doing here." Neji said as we walked into their small camp.

"Saveing your asses." Suzume remarked.

"We're here to join your forces and help defeat Madara of coarse." Takeshi added on.

Neji rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a sheepish smile.

"Follow me please." Kakashi said as he escorted us to a large tent.

We entered and saw Tsunade stuffing her face with food.

"I need more food or I'll end up like an old hag because of my technique i used!" Tsunade said with her mouth full.

"Please Lady Tsunade, if you don't slow down you'll choke!" Suzune said. "And the Hokage's office is fresh out of food!"

Tsunade stopped eating and looked up at Kakashi and us.

"Thank God! Im glad your alive. I was seconds close from becoming the freaking Hokage!" Kakashi said with a sigh of releif.

"Im surprised about the joint forces and..." Tsunade said as she turned to us. "Our new comrades.

"Sup." Haven said.

"Yes... So um... As Hokage, blah blah blah, your now shinobi of the Leaf or some shit like that." Tsunade said as she picked up her chopsticks again.

"Thats lovely." Suzume said as she rolled her eyes.

"Is there a ramen shop near here! Im starving!" Haven said.

"Hell yeah! I could eat a horse!" Suzume said.

Naruto smiled big. "I'm going too!"

The three ninja ran off to the ramen shop.

I laughed. " Well now what Kakashi."

"We look for the Hachibi."

Takeshi grunted. "Suzume and i just met him in the Iron Country. The Raikage took him back to the Kumo."

"That zero's the search out, thanks for the help." Kakashi said as he exited the tent.

"Ok, come on you guys, let's go." I smiled and exited the tent.

* * *

Suzume, Haven and Naruto drooled as ramen was placed before them.

"Eat up! You deserve it!" The chef said with pride.

"OOOH BOY!" Naruto drooled and picked up his chopsticks.

Before he could eat anything he disappeared

"The hell?" Haven and Suzume said.

"Oh well." Suzume smiled and began to eat away at her ramen.

"He should see a docter about that. That could be a serious problem." Haven said before he began to eat also.

_"Hehehe... At least i know the Leaf is defiantly at their weakest. And i have a fix on the Kyuubi, and the Three Wolves. Hmhmh... I had wished i was taken by Killer Bee but Suzume will do fine." Kisame smiled from the inside of Samahade._

"Suzume, do you want some more to eat?" The Chef said with a smile.

Suzume waz about to reply when Naruto randomly appeared back in his seat.

Haven, who waz eating at the time, jumped and fell over.

"I'm going to blow you up one day Uzumaki..."

Naruto snickered and helped Haven up.

"It wasn't my fault though." He said between laughs.

* * *

**Three days after Raikage's summonings...**

Gaara, Tsunade, Raikage, the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Mifune and i all sat at a small table in the Raikage's office.

Temari stood beside Gaara, Suzume beside me as we all disscussed the future war.

"I don't... And can't... Believe that Madara's hideout was found so easily by Anko and your Lwaf squadron, Tsunade. Its obviously a trap." I said.

"Yes but we have no other choice hm." Tsunade replied back. "We need to gather more information."

"Not to mention the war power of the enemy and their strongholds." Mifune added. "But first, we must discuss the Jinchurikis."

"So where are we going to hide them?" The Raikage asked.

"Hide!" Tsunade and i burst out.

"NARUTO, BEE! MERCY, SUZUME AND KYLA ARE OUR STRONGEST CHANCE AGAINST OUR ENEMY! MADARA HAS TRUMP CARDS, WE HAVE OURS! WHY HIDE THEM!" Tsunade growled.

"Thats what i said." Replied the Tsuchikage. "But the war **is **revolved around them."

"BUT OUR ENEMY IS MADARA UCHIHA! WE CANT WASTE ANY MANPOWER!" Tsunade yelled. "WE SHOULD COMBINE THEM!"

"We cant have them on the frontlines." Gaara replied cooly. "Thats just what Madara wants. This war means we must protect the Jinchurikis."

Tsunade looked at Gaara. "But-"

"I know what your thinking concerning Naruto..." Gaara said. "But it would be rash to do this just for being friends. So thats why it is what it is."

"The place where we hid the Jinchurikis must be decided by all the Kages." Mifune said as he turned to me.

I looked at Mifune and then the hateful eyes of the Raikage, who still has a grudge for Suzume and i attacking Bee.

"Fine. Get on with it." I growled.

* * *

"So we're going to an island where i can train with Bee and the others!" Naruto said as he waled around the deck of the boat. "YAHOOOH!"

Suzume and Takeshi rolled their eyes as Naruto ran up and down the deck.

I stood, talking to Kyla about the Kage meeting, before a Cloud ninja announced something.

"Begin makeing preparations for docking."

"I can see the island!" Naruto spazzed.

"He seems not to notice still." Suzume whispered to Takeshi as they gathered their stuff.

As quick as Naruto spazzed, his emotion changed to depressed. "Paradise?"

When the fog cleared the island looked almost terrifying.

"Kinda like Kanoha's Forest of Death." The Cloud ninja said. "Just with an extra 'Death' on the end."

"THIS LOOKS LIKE FREAKING FUN!" Suzume cheered.

Suddenly, tentacles shot our of the water, rocking the boat.

Takeshi, Suzume and Kyla held onto the rails.

Haven, sitting next to Naruto stood up and looked at the beast.

"THE OCTOPUS! OH GREAT EIGHT LEGGED FISH! GUIDE ME!" Naruto yelled as he extended his arms out towards it.

"Naruto, its a squid." Haven said as he sat back and relaxed.

Then, the squid wrapped its tentacles around Haven and whisked them into the air.

"YOU DAMN PEICE OF CALAMARI! PUT MY FRIENDS DOWN!" Suzume yelled as she grabbed Samahade.

Haven exhaled as Naruto freaked out.

Before Suzume could give the squid an escort to hell, a giant octopus shot out of the water, scaring the squid.

"DUMB SQUID! THIS IS MY TERRITORY!" Bee yelled as it went under water, dropping Haven and Naruto.

Naruto landed on his feet, Haven landed on his butt and cursed the squid.

Bee jumped onto the boat after he changed from his bijuu mode. "Your late chumps."

"It turned into a human?" Yamato said

"Nice octopus guy! Thanks, dattebyo!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Suzume rolled her eyes. "I had it, Bee."

"Dattebyo..." Bee said as he looked at his lyrics book.

_Hop step jump_

_Spirit, drive, kickin' it live_

_Im the best in the Hidden Cloud_

_When I get rowdy I get loud_

_Sabu-chan-Sensei_

_Taught me my ballads_

_My rhymes are fresh_

_Like garden salads_

_Im a musical genius_

_Wanna be the best_

_Im an elite Shinobi _

_Better than the rest_

_Im destined for greatness,_

_Walking the track_

_Ready to roll_

_Eight's watching my back_

_Im stepping out,it's time to go_

_Im Killer Bee- **Dattebyo?**_

"I'm bad with kids- send them back to class!If I had to pick, I'd turn and haul ass. Should I talk to this brat or pass?" Killer Bee rhymed.

"A psyhco bodybuilder with sunglasses who talks in rhymes, please tell me your not the octopus..." Naruto said.

"They're not just any rhymes! It's an original style that combines a rap beat with the melody of a ballad! Ballad Rapping!" the Cloud ninja nextto a Yamato cheered.

Suddenly, a booming voice echoed from the island. A cloud ninja with spiky hair stood at the shore.

"WELCOME, ONE AND ALL! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO ARRIVE."

Everyone turned and looked at the ninja.

"I am your guide, Motoi. Follow me to your lodgings." he said.

A leaf ninja, with Guy's arm over his shoulder, walked out onto the deck.

Guy, who is apparently sea sick, looked as if he were the walking dead.

"Is Guy ok?" Suzume asked.

"Who know he couldn't handle the sea." Takeshi said.

We boarded off the ship, into the dark forest.

Suddenly a giant gorilla jumped out and roared at us.

The Leaf ninjas screamed in fear, Suzume glared straight at it and roared, more fierce that the gorilla itself.

The gorilla shrunk in fear.

Bee pat him on the head. "It's ok King, those are my buddies, that one was Suzume."

"What the hell are you feeding these animals!" Takeshi yelled.

"Bee-San has tamed all the animals on this island. As long as we're with him-"

"Or Suzume." Naruto pointed out.

"We'll be safe." Motoi said. "And in addition, the entire island is protected by high-level barrier techniques. If anyone or anything suspicious approaches us, we'll know instantaneously."

"So who's the guy with the shades?" Naruto said.

"Killer Bee, he can control his bijou like me." Suzume replied. "He's the Eight Tailed jinchuriki."

"Eight Tails?" Naruto said in shock. "And he can control it!"

* * *

I rolled my eyes as I followed Naruto to Bee's lodging.

Naruto knocked on the wooden doorconfidently.

"Huh?" Bee said as he opened the door. "Oh, the Dattebyo Kid and the Wolf girl. Ya'll want an autograph or something?"

"Train us!" Naruto said.

"Train you?"

"I'm the nine tails jinchuriki and I can't control that damn fox." Naruto said sternly.

"And I can't control my wolf." I added. "Teach us how to control our tailed beast!"

Bee stood there for a second, which seemed like eternity, and finally spoke.

"Aww man... I came here 'cuz my bro Raikage told me to take sometime off! Why should I spend my first vacation in forever training you beeotches?"

"Dont give us that shit!" I barked. "Were all god dammed jnchurikis! We need your help!"

"You got the right attitude, but are you guys a bad enough dudes." Bee replied.

I knew what that ment, busting a beat, crap.

I stared at him, then finally got enough courage. "Your glasses are cool, you ain't nobody's fool, I came here to go to school! YEAH BOY!"

Naruto was about to laugh and mock me when Bee extended his fist towards me.

"Pretty nice beats girl."

I bumbed fist with him and smiled.

Naruto looked at Bee. "Will ya train me?"

Bee looked at him.

_I'll show him! _Naruto thought as he made a hand sign. _Harmen technique!_

Then, four or five Naruko's surrounded Bee.

"Help out a sister! Please Mister!" They all said.

_No man can resist my Naruko Sexy Jutsu. _Naruto smirked.

Bee disappeared, sending the Naruko's flying and myself still wondering what the hell happened.

Naruto stood there for a second after he turned back to his normal form. "SON OF A-"

* * *

Naruto dragged me, **again**, to Moroi's lodging and banged on the door.

Moroi opened the door and glared at Naruto and i.

Since Naruto dragged me here i was still on the ground, sitting there, i waved to him. "Sup Moroi."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT RAPPING FREAK!" Naruto yelled at Moroi as he opened the door. "I THOUGHT, SINCE I WAS A FELLOW JINCHURIKI, HE WOULD HELP ME OUT! BUT HE ACCEPTS MERCY AND NOT ME-"

Moroi grabbed Naruto by his jacket. "Saw anything else about Bee-san and I'll give it to ya myself! If your a jinchuriki, you shoukd know exactly the path he walked!"

Naruto growled. "OH HECK YEAH I DO! MERCY AND I BOTH! I-"

"OHHOOOOOH NO! Dont bring me into thi!" I glared at Naruto.

"Wait. Did Bee greet you two?" Moroi asked.

Naruto was about to say something when i cut him off.

"Yes. He did."

"Good then ill take you to where Bee-san trains!" Moroi said.

**A/N: Hey Audience! So these next few weeks will be hectic. Ive got VBS and have to take care of a bunch of little Kakashi's. Then i have Band Camp so yeah. :P HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! Derp. The book covers will be done soon. I realize people r just getting a random picture and putting it there. Im drawing mine (along with 3 other things. So yeah.) Derp herp derp. So yeah. Lolz. So bless ur face! If you sneezed during this time bless u! Peace off! :D **


End file.
